Secret
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Alfred is dying to tell his secret and Russia is the perfect one to tell. In the meeting America mouthed to Russia: "Got s secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it up in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."


**I don't own Hetalia or the song I based this off of.**

**Song: Secret.**

* * *

Alfred had always wanted to tell his deepest secret. Chewing on his lip he wondered just who he should tell. It was eating at him and he really wanted to tell someone. England? Maybe but then again when he was drunk you never knew what could happen.

France? No. he would go and tell the whole world. The French nation had his ways of convincing England so that was a waste of time. Anyways they two always went out drinking after the meetings and that meant they would end up sleeping together which England would bitch about even though they were going out secretly… everyone knew.

Maybe China but the Asian nation had been bothering him to much with the debt and this might add to even growing voicemails on his phone. No, he'd leave China alone for now. Besides it was too good to tell China. He might not believe him.

Maybe Germany but then again Italy was always there and the Italian might spill the beans. That was too risky. Too bad because Germany seemed like the perfect one to tell. Oh well maybe later if he didn't find any one else to tell first.

Looking around Alfred tried to see if there was anyone else of interest. Japan? No, he might make it into an Anime and that would ruin it. Too bad too because it would be cool if was a dark secret. Looking around the meeting he crossed out all the nations one by one until his eyes landed on one.

The nation of which he, the USA, had spent fifty years fighting was sitting across from him listening here and there but mostly smiling with that fake smile. Blinking Alfred smiled and pretended to write something down and crumbles it into a small ball and waited.

Yes, Russia was perfect to tell. First of all if the nation told then anyone else! After all no one would believe him if he told and the fact they had been enemies for so long meant that no one would question this so called secret that Russia knew.

When the room burst into a fight America flicked the small paper ball and it hit it's target in the middle or the Russians head. The purple eyes glared at him with a frown and then the eyes brows raised a little.

Russia was slightly curious as America smiled at him happily like he wanted to tell him something. It was a warm smile that made him wonder just what the American fool wanted. After all America was leaning on the table with his chin resting on the palms of his hands smiling happily at him and his head tilted a little.

That was strange. Then again America was full of surprises. The room was filled with noise so they really couldn't talk or even leave the room and with the things that started flying Russia just stared at him wanted to snort when the other blinked his blue eyes. Then mouthed out the words to him with a soft smile.

"_Got a secret, can you keep it?"_

Raising and eyebrow Russia gave a curt nod interested in what it.

"_Swear this one you'll save."_

Russia lazily blinked rest his chin on one hand thinking this was another one of America's idiot jokes.

"_Better lock it in your pocket."_

Stupid American…

"_Taking this one to the grave."_

Grave? Russia took slightly more interest. After all America never joked about death.

"_If I show you then I'll know you won't tell what I said."_

Now Russia took an interest.

"_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

There was a pause in the room and Russia could tell by the way America was smiling it wasn't joke or a prank. The super power was serious. Then to his shock the American slipped out of the room, standing by the door way glancing at him with his eyes and mouthed out once again.

"_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save."_

Looking around Russia nodded quickly and got out of his seat and began to make a beeline towards the other nation since the whole room was standing up and walking about fighting with each other so it made it easy to move about without being noticed.

Now Russia was entranced by the dancing eyes that held this secret. Half way to the door Russia tried to keep his eyes on America but it was hard since nations moved about yelling, and yet he could still se the words being mouthed out.

"_Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave."_

Trying to hurry to the door Russia almost knocked over one of the smaller nations. When he got closer he could see the other heading down the hall and then stop and turned around and mouthed out.

"_If I show you, then I'll know you won't tell what I said."_

Getting out of the room Russia caught up to the American just as the last words had been mouthed.

"_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."_

Standing there Russia went to say something when America turned and walked way. Following they walked on to the doors, and out of the building with some of the leaders noticing the nations leaving without permission.

When the room containing the rest of the nations had been unframed they all looked at the security cameras as it showed both of them walking on and into the forest near there. A few agents tried following them but a nation could easily lose the humans.

Everyone waited wondering how long they would be gone however they saw America come back out of the forest only about a minute later followed by Russia. This surprises them. What was so important that America would take Russia all the way out to a forest to tell him?

Someone in the room called out that it was probably another stupid prank from America and they began to sit down. They waited about twent minutes long when the door opened and America took his seating and looked at Germany.

The German frowned deeply and was about too say something when Russia walked in looked scared out of his wits. No one said a word by the look on his face and his eyes terrified eyes made everyone shocked and tensed and no one said a word as Russia quietly took his seat still in utter shock.

No one said a word until Germany looked at America and spoke. "America… what is this?"

Looking up at him America blinked and then smiled and said nothing. Germany turned to Russia who was still in shock and then back at America who was humming a song. It was a little eerie.

"America. What did you do to Russia?" Germany demanded.

"Go a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you'll won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

.

.

.

Out in the forest the two players from the other world laid dead. Each and everyone… killed by the super power of the one player world for no reason at all but to have a secret.

Yes, two can keep a secret... if one of them is dead.

* * *

**I like it. Love it. I have nothing to regret! **


End file.
